Engines produce carbon monoxide (CO) gas, which is odorless, colorless, and toxic. Inhalation of carbon monoxide can be deadly. Gasoline-powered generators include engines that produce carbon monoxide. If the generator is portable (i.e., can be easily picked up and carried by a user), the user might inadvertently be placed in an enclosed, partially enclosed, or poorly ventilated area in which the carbon monoxide can gather in concentrated amounts. As the engine of the generator continues to operate while contained in the enclosed area, the concentrated amounts of carbon monoxide can become increasingly dangerous for individuals.
Prior art engines may include a carbon monoxide (CO) sensor mounted on or around the engine or near the intake of the engine configured to measure CO content of the ambient environment and shut down the engine if CO exceeds a certain threshold. However, CO sensors can have inherent stability issues, are sensitive to humidity and temperature extremes, can lead to trailing off of signal quality, and are costly. While a CO sensor directly measures the harmful gasses in the surrounding air, the quality and costs of the CO sensor can make this sensor undesirable in certain engine applications.